Rub a dub dub
by OriginalPippie
Summary: VERY SLASHY SMUT. NOT FOR YOUNG READERS. This story involves Bam, a shower, and two of his best guy friends. And yes it is just one chapter.


_Note: This story is a response to a stroy request on Bam Site. The request was for someone to write a story based on the line "Rub a dub dun 3 men in a tub". I rarely write smut let alone slash. I never even wrote a threesome scene before. I'm not sure if this story works, since I wrote it mainly last night when I was tired, but I really hope it does._

Bam closed his eyes and smiled softly, letting out a groan from his throat that was barely audible past his own ears. He allowed his hand to run across his bare, wet chest and downward to his crotch as thoughts of Ville ran through his mind. He began to caress his ball sack, lightly moving his finger tips through the curly black hair, as the steamy hot water came down upon him. His hand moved up to the hard shaft and he grazed the smooth skin with his fingers, wrapping them nicely around it. He gripped is a little loosely and gave it a jerk before he opened his eyes.

The shower door opened, much to his surprise; and someone peeked their head in. Bam dropped himself and looked at the new comer, stunned and embarrassed. Ville smirked and let out a throaty chuckle

"You really don't have to stand at attention for the likes of me."  
"Um uh… hey Ville. You startled me."

Ville, who had been standing there nude for a minute or so before he opened the shower door, stepped into the shower in front of Bam. He placed his hands on Bam's hips and looked into his eyes.

"Do you always jerk off in the shower?"  
Bam blushed "No."

Ville moved a hand over onto Bam's hard penis "So you must have been thinking of someone very special then." He said as he let his fingers "walk" up Bam's erection  
Bam swallowed and grinned a little "Uh-huh."

Ville kissed Bam tenderly as he wrapped his fingers around his arousal. Bam groaned as Ville began jerking him off. Water ran down every strand of soaked dark curl that surrounded both Bam and Ville's faces, dripping down onto their naked bodies. Bam's eyes watched as a drop of water rolled down from a strand of Ville's hair, onto his shoulder and all the way down his chest. Ville placed his free hand around to the back of Bam's neck, drawing himself closer to be able to press his lips against the wet flesh just above Bam's shoulder. Kiss after kiss, Ville's lips made their way up Bam's neck and around Bam's jaw line to their final resting place on which was Bam's lips.

Bam groaned once Ville's thumb rubbed the top of his hard dick, causing him to jump slightly, and send shivers through his body.

"Oh Ville…"

He pulled himself closer to Ville, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He felt as though he had to hold onto Ville or else his knees would buckle and weaken, causing him to collapse to the shower floor. Ville let go of Bam's erection and let his hand rest on Bam's hip. He kissed him some more and looked into his eyes. His deep sensual voice lowered to almost a whisper.

"Would you mind if someone joined us?"  
"Like who?" Bam asked with a slight shiver and a small grin upon his lips  
"Like Pop." He kissed Bam's earlobe  
"You mean Jimmy?" He asked, sounding almost surprised  
"Yeah. Why, is that wrong?"  
"No it's not that. It's that I had no idea he would be into something like this."  
Ville kissed him "Well he's waiting right outside the door. Should I tell him to come in?" He sucked Bam's neck a little  
"Sure what the hell. I don't care." He answered, arching his head back a little while Ville sucked

The door opened and closed quietly as someone walked into the bathroom. He stripped down until he was completely naked, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He approached the fogged up glass shower door and grinned to himself, watching the opaque figures of Bam and Ville inside the shower. He placed his hand on the door and slowly slid it open.

"Jimmy, come in." Ville said in a sultry voice "We were just expecting you."

He stepped into the shower, joining Bam and Ville. They looked at him in surprise.

"Dunn? W-what the hell?" Bam asked  
"I know you were expecting Jimmy. But he backed out."  
"So why are you here?" Asked Ville  
"I…"

Dunn looked at Bam and then kissed him almost forcefully. Bam hesitated before kissing him back but then he put more emotion into the kiss. Ville watched Bam and Dunn kiss for a few seconds. He felt his mouth water as he watched them. Feeling his own arousal grow, Ville moved closer to them and rubbed himself against Bam's backside. Bam groaned a little, feeling Ville rub against him.

"I've never been more turned on in my life." He said, closing his eyes

Bam looked behind him at Ville and placed a hand on the side of Ville's face, bringing him closer for a kiss. While Bam and Ville kissed, Dunn began sucking on Bam's neck, sending shivers through Bam's body. The water continued to pour down on the three men, soaking them as they made out together. Steam filled the room from the hot water. The men became so engrossed with each other, kissing, sucking and rubbing, that they forgot all about the waster and lost track of time. At one point Ville and Dunn had Bam backed up against the wall of the shower and they took to different sides of his body, sucking and kissing all the way down to just above Bam's waist. Ville took to his knees, holding firmly onto Bam's middle, and licked Bam all the way up from the bottom of his hard-on to his heartagram tattoo. Bam twitched and groaned when Ville's tongue traced his tattoo and then moved back down to the head of his penis. He bit his lip and grabbed a bunch of Ville's hair. At the same time, Dunn moved his hand down to Bam's hard dick and caressed it slowly. Bam groaned louder and brought his hand up to his mouth to bite down on his knuckle.

"Oh God…"

Bam bit down harder on his knuckle, to hold back a scream. Ville licked and Dunn caressed while Bam closed his eyes tight and shook from an orgasm trying to make its escape. Bam could no longer hold it in. He gripped Ville's hair with one hand and Dunn's side with the other as he came in a loud climax. He panted a little and let them go. Ville stood back up and kissed him on the cheek and Dunn kissed the other cheek. The water was shut off and the shower door was slid open, allowing them to step out onto the bathroom floor.

Bam sat on the edge of the tub, still feeling a little weak-kneed, and looked up at the other two men with a smile. Ville wrapped a towel around him in a loving manner and sat next to him. Dunn, drying himself off with another towel, sat down on the other side of Bam.

"Wow…" Bam said "I just came in here for a shower and two sexy men come in to do these hot things to me. And it's not even my birthday." He smirked "One of the best showers I've ever had."


End file.
